XMen: An Adventure of a Lifetime
by LttlJoHart
Summary: Starts at the end of the second movie. New character Katharine Jean Hart Grey aka Tinkerbell. I didn't like some things about the third movie and decided to change them. This is my first fanfic I've posted.
1. It Starts

Jean Grey was outside of the jet lifting it up and keeping the water from destroying it and everyone onboard. Inside Scott Summers and Logan were trying to get out, but Jean wouldn't let them. Tinkerbell was sitting in a corner, quietly crying to

herself. _How could Jean do this to me?_ She thought to herself. Tinkerbell ran at the door screaming and pounding on it as hard as she could. This shocked everyone. Tinkerbell had always kept to herself and only really talked to Professor Xavier;

at least that's what everyone thought. Jean used her telepathic powers to speak through Professor X, "Katharine Jean Hart Grey, sit down, there's nothing you can do. I have to do this myself." No one knew what to say, no one had ever known

her name, and no one knew that Jean was so close to Tinkerbell. "Jean, please let me help, I can't lose you. You and Kim are all I have left," Tinkerbell shouted with tears falling from her eyes. Tinkerbell was one of the most powerful mutants to

ever exist, but only Jean and Professor X knew that. Not only was she telepathic and had telekinetic abilities that rivaled Jean's, but she had fairy wings and could astroproject herself as well. Scott and Logan pulled her away from the door and she

went limp. She had astroprojected herself to Jean. "Jean, let me help, please," she begged. "No it's too dangerous," Jean replied. "Get back in the jet, I love you Kat," Jean said as Tinkerbell gave her a hug. "I love you too, mom," she said. Jean

smiled, that was the first time since she adopted Tinkerbell that she had ever called her mom. Tinkerbell woke up on the jet and ran to the door sitting down on the floor next to it and putting her hand up on it. The jet rose and the water poured over

Jean. Tinkerbell started crying and no one bothered her, they let her get it out because they all realized they had just discovered something huge.


	2. Tinkerbell Introduced

Back at the manor a year later, Tinkerbell had locked herself in her room and had gotten sick from the grief, but no one knew because no one wanted to bother her. Finally Prof. X detected it and sent Peter Rasputin, a.k.a Colossus, in to take her

to the infirmary. Peter broke open the door, picked up the weak Tinkerbell, and carried her to the Professor and Storm. They laid her down in a bed and Peter sat next to her. The professor asked Peter to stay and keep watch over Tinkerbell until

she woke up and he agreed. Scott came into the room, and although still depressed, he wanted to try to make a connection with Tinkerbell, feeling she was the only way he could stay connected with Jean now that she was gone. Scott told Peter he

could take a break and that he would watch over Tink, and Peter agreed after a little bit. Peter went to get some food, but he felt like Tinkerbell and he had made a connection. He had felt all of her emotions flow through him and he didn't know

how she had done it, but he had a feeling that she had done it because she trusted him. Scott softly said Tinkerbell's real name, trying to wake her up, but not frighten her. "Katharine, Katharine, wake up, it's me, Scott." After a second, she started

to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She knew that Jean had loved him, so she decided she would talk to him and answer his questions, because she could sense that he had a lot. "Katharine, can I ask you a few things?" He asked. "Go ahead,

shoot," she replied. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulder; it had a tint of red in it, just like Jean's. "Katharine, how did Jean know your whole name, and why do you two have the same last name?" "I thought a lot of you might like to know

that. You see, Jean was my mom..." "Your mom, I didn't know Jean had a kid," Scott interrupted. "She didn't. She was my adoptive mom. She was best friends with my mom and dad, and she was my godmother. When the professor finally

decided it was time to tell my parents I was a mutant, he told Jean to tell my parents, because they were close, and she did. They were in denial at first, but it did explain why only Jean knew what I wanted and was thinking when I made the tinkling

bell noise, which is how I got the nickname Tinkerbell. I would only communicate with Jean, and telepathically, because I knew she was the only one who would understand. Because of that, I didn't talk until I was about eight. Jean told me it was

time to tell my parents then, and that was when they first heard me speak. I showed them my fairy wings, that I could hide, and demonstrated my telepathic, telekinetic, and astroprojection abilities for them. They were shocked at first, but they still

loved me, and they were happy to have Jean there to help with me. They sent me here to go to school, and to learn how to control my powers from the professor. When I was about eleven, my parents were killed by Sabertooth. My sister

Kimberly wanted to take care of me, but she had moved to Los Angeles and couldn't really care of me because she wasn't a mutant, and her and her boyfriend, Tommy, wouldn't be able to handle it. So, Jean adopted me and we lived here. After

my parents died I stopped talking again, and would only communicate telepathically with Jean and the professor. And now that Jean is gone, I suppose I should start talking, because that's what she always wanted me to do, and I want to honor

that." Scott sat there for a second trying to take all that in. He couldn't believe his ears. If this girl was telling the truth about her abilities, it's possible she could be the most powerful mutant ever, and his last connection with Jean. He couldn't believe

all that power was in this one teenager.

At eighteen years old, Katharine was 5'9" and 125 pounds. She worked out a lot and did gymnastics, a passion she picked up from her sister, Kim. She was in excellent shape, but she wasn't very social. She had long brown hair with a slight

red tint and bright blue eyes, like her dad's. She resembled Jean, but no one knew why, only three people had that knowledge, Kat's birth mom's real parents, and the professor.


	3. A Friendship Blossoms

Prof. Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair in his office when he knew it was time to tell Kat why she had such a strong connection with Jean. He told Peter telepathically to go get Tink and bring her to his office. Peter went down to the infirmary and

told Scott and Tink that the professor wanted to see her. They said ok, and Scott left. Peter told Tink that the professor didn't want her using her powers, and that she needed to rest them. She looked disappointed. Peter didn't like that look, so he

asked, "would it make you happy if I gave you a piggyback ride to his office?" "Yes it would," she said with a smile. She hopped on his back and they went to the professor's office with them talking and laughing all the way there. When they got

to his office, Peter set her down and told her he would be in his room if she needed anything. She gave him a hug and he left. As she was walking in Rogue and Bobby were leaving, she smiled kindly and entered the office. The professor looked at

her and said, "Katharine, have a seat." She sat down and looked at him, a little confused about what was going on. She thought about reading his mind, but decided against it. "Katharine, there is something that I should've told you and Jean a long

time ago." Kat sat there and looked a little worried. "Katharine, you and Jean are related." "What?" Kat asked in shock. "But how?" "Kat, your mom and Jean were sisters. Your mom was given up at birth because your real grandparents couldn't

take care of her. This is why you look a little like Jean and why you had such a strong connection." "Oh my god! Jean was my aunt! That explains a lot." "Yes, it would." "Professor, could this have something to do with why I keep hearing Jean in

my head? It's like she's trying to reach me because she needs my help." "No, I'm afraid I can't help you there. If you need anything else please come to me, but that is all for now." "Ok, I guess I'll talk to you later professor." And with that, Kat

left his office. She started wandering down the hall when she heard Jean's voice in her head again and started feeling weak. She called for Peter using her telepathic powers. He jumped up in the game room where he was playing a game of pool

with Bobby and ran to go help her. Bobby and Rogue got confused, so they chased after him. Peter got there right in time to catch Kat as she fainted. Bobby and Rogue got there right after Peter swept Kat up into his arms. They were right next to

Rogue's room, so they took Kat in there and laid her down. After a minute, she woke up, and Peter was the first one she saw. "Peter!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bobby and Rogue were confused; they didn't know Peter

was friends with Tinkerbell. Kat looked over and saw them, she quickly let go and a slight blush swept over her face. Rogue looked at her and said, "Tink, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. Umm…I guess I don't really know you

two that well. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Katharine Hart Grey." Kat said as she held out her hand and shook Bobby and Rogue's hands. "I'm Rogue, and this is Bobby, or as he likes to call himself, Iceman." Kat laughed a little with

Rogue at that. Bobby blushed a little and Peter patted him on the back while he let out a little laugh. Kat tried to stand up, but as soon as she did, she started to fall and Peter caught her. "I guess I'm still a little weak in the legs," Kat said, forcing

out a little laugh. Peter was going to set her down back on the bed, but she shook her head. "Please don't, I'll just fly back to my room." Rogue looked a little confused and then let out a gasp as Kat sprouted her fairy wings. Peter looked at her

with a concerned look. "Kat, if you can't stand, what makes you think you can fly? Just let me take you to your room." "Fine, but only because you look so cute when you're worried." As Kat spoke, Peter started to blush. Kat giggled a little and

made her wings disappear. Peter stood and swept Kat up in his arms, "my hero," she said with a smile on her face. They said goodbye to Rogue and Bobby and left Rogue's room. Rogue and Bobby sat down on her bed and looked at each other.

"I don't think I've ever seen Peter blush before," Bobby said. Rogue laughed and said, "I think he really likes her, and she seems like she likes him. She obviously called for him telepathically." "How do you know she can do that?" "I heard the

professor talking to Storm about it the other day." They sat there talking for a few minutes and then went back to the game room.


	4. Romance and a Cure

Peter took Kat to her room and set her down in her bed. She looked up at him and he sat down next to her. "Kat, what happened to you in the hall?" He asked her. "I keep hearing Jean's voice in my head. It's like she's trying to reach me

because she needs my help, and that time it was so powerful that it made me weak, and I could feel it draining me of my strength. I felt a connection with you, and felt I could trust you, so I called for your help. I'm sorry, I didn't know who else I

could call." "It's ok, actually, I'm glad you felt that you could trust me, I know this may sound weird, but I thought I could feel a connection in the infirmary when you were still unconscious, it was like you were letting all your emotions flow into

me." "I was. I could sense that I could trust you; I don't know how I can do that. The professor said it's just something a telepath can do." Kat's eyes were starting to feel heavy, and she could feel them starting to droop. "I'm going to let you go to

sleep. Goodnight." He kissed her on top of the head and then started walking out the door. "Wait, don't go. Will you stay here with me please, at least until I fall asleep?" "Sure, I'll stay." Peter sat down in the chair next to the bed and Kat looked

at him. She patted the bed as she said, "will you lay here with me?" He got up and slid into the bed next to her, putting his arm around her.

She curled up and laid her head on his chest. After a few minutes, they were both asleep.

In the morning, the professor decided he should check on Kat, so he asked Bobby and Rogue to go get her because Storm was teaching a class, Scott was off in his own world, basically unreachable, and Logan was off on a little mind-clearing

trip. Bobby and Rogue walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer so they opened the door and walked into the room. Rogue had her camera in her pocket so she took it out and took a picture of Kat sleeping in Peter's arms. As

the flash went off, Kat and Peter woke up. "Tink, the professor wants to talk to you," Rogue said with a little laugh. Peter stood up quickly, his face red from blushing so hard. He kissed Kat on top of the head and knowing she was reading his

thoughts, told her in his thoughts that he would meet her in the kitchen when she was done with the professor. He left the room and headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast for him and Kat. Bobby went with him and Rogue waited for Kat to

get dressed and went with her to the professor's office. On their way, Rogue asked, "you really like Peter, don't you?" "Yeah, I can't explain it really. We just connected and I know I can trust him," Kat said with a smile. In the hall, they passed

Logan, who had just gotten back. When they got to the professor's office, they hugged and Rogue went to go find Bobby. As Kat went to knock, the professor used his telepathy to tell her to just come in. Kat opened the door and stepped inside,

closing the door behind her. "You wanted to see me Professor?" She asked. "Yes, I did. Are you feeling better today Kat? I heard that you had a little episode yesterday." "Yeah, I did. It felt like Jean was sending me another message, and it was

so strong that it drained me of my energy, but Peter helped me, and I'm ok now." "If you let me, I'd like to do a bit of an examination of your mind to see how you're doing." "Go for it Professor, maybe it will help you see what I mean by the

whole reaching out for help thing." The professor and Kat went to the infirmary and Kat laid down on one of the tables. The professor held his hands over her head and searched through her mind. As far as he saw she was fine, but he did see what

she meant by feeling as if Jean was reaching out for help, and he was really confused by it. He finished and moved back a little bit. He told Kat that she could go and she got up and went to the kitchen to meet Peter. The professor went back to his

office and summoned Storm and Logan. Scott had gone off on a little trip to clear his head; otherwise, the professor would've summoned him too. Professor Xavier was greeted by Hank McCoy, also known as The Beast. Apparently, the humans

had developed a "cure" for being a mutant. Storm was not too happy to hear this. "We're not a disease, why would they need a cure for us?" She said, very upset.


	5. Breakfast Talk, Jean's Alive

In the kitchen, Peter had just finished cooking breakfast and was finishing setting the table when Kat walked in. Kat walked over to Peter and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He went into the kitchen and

brought out two plates with French toast, sausage, and scrambled eggs on them. He placed one in front of Kat and set the other one down in front of where he was going to sit, and then he went back into the kitchen and brought out two

cappuccinos. He sat down next to Kat and she said, "This all looks really good Peter." Peter looked at her and smiled. He couldn't believe he'd known this girl for about ten years and had never really spoken to her. He felt like he had missed out

on about five years that they could've been together. He looked at Kat and got the feeling that she must have been reading his thoughts because he had been quiet for so long. She looked down once she saw that he was looking at her. "I'm sorry, I

just wanted to know what was on your mind that you were being so quiet, I should've asked." "No, it's ok. As you know, I was just thinking that if I had talked to you sooner, maybe we could've been together longer." "Well, if it makes you feel

any better, I wish I had talked to you sooner. I noticed you when I was younger and would always read your thoughts because I thought you were so interesting, and I always felt a sense of security and trust coming from you." "It does make me

feel a little better I suppose." After they finished eating, Kat got up and cleared the table. As she was rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, Peter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the top of

her head. Kat looked up into his eyes and kissed him on the lips. They finished the dishes together and went out to the gardens for a walk.

Logan was back and had taken over for Scott with helping Storm teach the kids. Scott had gone to Alkali Lake, the place where they had lost Jean, because he too had been hearing Jean's calls for help. Peter and Kat were standing in the garden,

talking, when all of a sudden Kat's head felt like it was going to explode. She could sense Jean, she was alive, and she was different. She was having thoughts of killing Scott. Kat fell to her knees screaming from the pain, and used her power to

send a message to Jean. _No Jean, don't do it. That's not like you. You couldn't hurt Scott. Jean it's me, Katharine, please listen to me, I love you Jean._ Kat could sense Jean coming back to herself and sensed that Jean fainted as Scott

took off. The professor could sense that something was going down, but not to the extent that Kat could, and told Logan and Storm to go to Alkali Lake.

When they got there, it was really foggy and they couldn't really see anything. Storm took care of the fog, and they saw that there was floating debris everywhere. As they were walking, they saw Jean lying on the ground, alive. "Oh my god Logan,

she's alive," Storm said. Logan walked over and looked down at her. He picked her up and carried her to the jet with Storm right behind them. Scott had high-tailed it out of there and headed back to the mansion after Jean had fainted. He was so

scared.


	6. Family Reunion

Back at the mansion, Peter bent over and picked up Kat, who had fainted again. He carried her inside and took her back to the infirmary. He put her on one of the beds and sat down next to her. A few minutes later, Storm and Logan came in, and

Logan was carrying Jean. He laid her on the bed that was next to Kat's. Peter looked up at his teachers. "Is she…?" He asked. "Yeah, she's alive," Logan, said. Peter let out a deep breath. "Kat's going to be happy to hear that," Peter said, not

knowing that Kat already knew and was starting to wake up. Kat opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Jean," she said. Kat got up and went next to Jean's bed, taking Jean's hand in hers. She brushed Jean's hair to the side. Storm had left to go

talk to the professor, and Scott was back. Kat couldn't believe her luck, her sister was coming up with Tommy at the professor's request and she got Jean back, all in one day. Kimberly and Tommy arrived, so the professor sent a message to Kat

telling her. Kat told Peter and they left Logan alone with Jean. The professor went to go check on Jean, leaving Kat and Peter to Kimberly and Tommy, and Storm to take care of Scott. The professor entered the infirmary and went over to Jean.

Logan looked up at the professor and asked, "How is this possible?" "Well Logan, Jean is a very powerful psychic and the only way I can think is that she wrapped herself unconsciously in a cocoon of her psychic powers. Unfortunately for her

she got more powerful as she was unconscious." "How is that a bad thing Professor?" "Well, when she was younger I put some barriers up so her powers wouldn't get out of control and to the point where she couldn't control them. It got to the

point where she developed two personalities. The suppressed one became known as The Phoenix." "Sounds like Jean didn't really get the chance to try to learn how to control her powers, Professor." "You don't understand Logan, and I don't

think you could ever understand." The professor went to work to set up the barriers again and Logan left.

In the yard, Kat ran over and hugged her sister and Tommy, who had just arrived. Peter had gone with her so she could introduce him to her sister and her sister's boyfriend. "Kim, Tommy, I'd like you guys to meet Peter, Peter, meet Kim and

Tommy," Kat said with the biggest smile on her face. "My friends call me Colossus. It's nice to meet you two, Kat has told me a lot about you," Peter said. "Well, I think I'll stick to Peter, it's nice to meet you," Kim said with a smile. Tommy

shook Peter's hand and said, "I think the same will go for me as well." Kat looked at Tommy for a second, and then said, "Tommy, you cut your hair off!" "Yeah, I thought it was time for a new look. I see you still haven't cut yours. Still wanting to

look like Jean I guess." "Actually, I just never got around to it." Peter pulled Kat closer and looked at Tommy, "If she does cut her hair, I hope she leaves it at a little longer than shoulder length, I love her long hair." "That sounds like a good idea to

me," Kat said with a laugh. "Speaking of Jean, Kim, Jean is our aunt. She's mom's sister. The professor explained it all to me," Kat said all excited. "What are you talking about?" Kim asked. Kat told Kim everything that the professor had told her

about Jean and their mom, and Kim just looked at her amazed.


	7. Jean's Escape

In the infirmary, Logan walked up to Jean, who was still unconscious, and stroked the side of her face. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up at Logan. "Hey you," Logan said with a small smile on his face. "Hey," she replied. "If I remember

correctly this is how we first met, except I was where you are and you were where I am," Jean said. "Yeah," Logan said as he looked at Jean. Jean sat up and looked into Logan's eyes. He looked back at her and she kissed him. "Jean, wait…"

"It's ok, don't worry." Jean kissed him some more and wrapped her legs around him. Her eyes turned black and she started to suck his life force, but he broke free. "Jean, JEAN!" He shouted to get her attention. She broke free of The Phoenix's

grip on her. Her eyes returned to normal and she started to cry, Jean ran from the room and ran from the infirmary and the mansion.

At an assembly of mutants in an abandoned building, they were talking about the cure, and how best to protest. Magneto entered and walked up to the front. The mutants all looked at him as he spoke, "No one ever talks about extermination.

They just do it. And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs around you. And then one day, when the air is still and the night is fallen, they come for you. Only then do you realize that while you're talking about organizing and committees, the

extermination has already begun. Make no mistake, my brothers, they will draw first blood. They will force their cure upon us. There is only one question you must answer: Who will you stand with?" Callisto walked up to him to say that she wanted

to join him, and with her, the whole assembly decided to join them.

At the mansion, Kat sensed that something was wrong. Her face went serious and Kimberly could tell it was something to do with Jean. Kat always got the same look when there was something wrong with Jean. "Kat, what's wrong with Jean?"

She asked. "I'm not sure, but I have to get to her, Peter, will you show Kim and Tommy to their room while I go talk to Prof. X?" "Sure thing, and good luck," Peter said as he kissed Kat. Kat started running, but she felt like she was going too

slowly so she let out her fairy wings and flew to the professor. "Professor, Professor, Jean's in trouble!" "I know Katharine, I'm taking Logan and Storm with me and we're going to go and try to bring her back." "Let me come with you Professor,

I can get through to her, I know I can." "Fine, but you stay with Storm and Logan, got it?" The professor agreed because he knew she was right, she could get through to Jean. "Yes sir." They met Storm and Logan by the car and went to the

house where Jean grew up, The Grey House.


	8. Goodbye Jean, Hello Phoenix

At the house, Jean was sitting inside waiting. Magneto, Pyro, Callisto, and Juggernaut were already there as Kat, Prof. X, Logan, and Storm pulled up. "Charles," Magneto said. "Hello Eric," Professor Xavier greeted. "Storm, Logan, keep

Katharine out here." "Yes Professor," said Storm. The Professor and Magneto went towards the house. "Make sure no one gets in," Magneto told Callisto as they entered through the door. Inside they found Jean sitting in a chair. "I knew you'd

come Professor," Jean said as they came into the room. "Jean, come on, let's go home." "Jean, why would you go with him, he's been restraining your powers." "Eric, stop, this is not the time to do that." "Of course it is." "Jean it was for your own

good, you wouldn't be able to control that much power." "Oh please, Jean, he never gave you the chance." Jean started to become frustrated and flung Magneto into the other room and into the sink cabinets with her telekinetic powers. Then her

eyes went black and she raised Prof. X out of his wheelchair, the house began to shake. Outside, Kat could sense all that was going on inside and her wings appeared. "I'm going inside, Jean needs me," she said as she took off. "Screw this, I'm

going in too," said Logan as he ran towards the door. Pyro and Juggernaut stood in his way. "I'll back you up," Storm said as she used her power over weather to knock the others down. Callisto caught up and knocked Storm down. They were

fighting outside and crashed through the house, continuing to fight inside the house. Kat flew into the house and ran towards the room where Jean was taken over by The Phoenix and planning to destroy the professor. With the surge of power

coming from Jean, the house lifted from the ground and hovered above the Earth. Logan worked his way towards the room where Jean had the professor, but Kat got there first. Jean was destroying the professor as Kat entered the room. "Jean,

no…" she shouted. Jean looked at her, but Kat couldn't recognize her. Kat decided to try to reach Jean using her powers. _Jean, Jean can you hear me? I know you're in there somewhere Jean, I can still sense you. Jean, you have to stop. _

_Look at me Jean._ Jean turned her head towards Kat and saw the tears streaming down her face. _Kat, help me. I can't control it._ Kat could see Jean's face start to turn back to normal and continued._ You can Jean; you can stop yourself right _

_now. I know you can. We're related Jean, you're my aunt, we're blood. I don't want to lose you again. Please let him go._ No one around them really knew what was going on, but they knew Kat had somehow made a connection with Jean.

Jean's eyes turned back to normal and the professor dropped. Kat ran over and caught her aunt as she collapsed, and Logan ran over to the professor. Logan picked up Prof. X, put him back in his chair, and then took him outside with Storm.

"Jean, are you, you?" Kat asked. "Yeah, I'm me. What did you mean by saying that I'm your aunt?" "The Professor told me. My mom was given up at birth because her…your parents, couldn't take care of her properly. You two were sisters."

"That's insane, but it would explain a lot." Jean looked at her niece and hugged her, then kissed her on the head. "You go on outside, I'll meet you out there." "Ok." Kat gave her aunt one last hug and then went outside. "I don't want to hurt you,"

Jean whispered. "Then come with me," Magneto said. With all that had happened, Jean had forgotten Magneto was still there. "It is for her own good and yours as well." "I'm not really sure what will happen, but I know if I go back, there's a

chance I could hurt my daughter, and I don't want that." Jean then left with Magneto and his bunch. Kat saw as her aunt, her adoptive mother, leaving with Magneto. "No, mom, don't go with him, please." Jean looked back at her adopted

daughter; the girl she had just found out was her niece. _I love you Kat, and I don't want to hurt you. This is the only way I can make sure you don't come to any harm because of me._ Kat looked into her eyes and saw that Jean was saying

exactly how she felt. _I love you mom, I wish you wouldn't go with them. The professor can help. He can put the barriers back up. Please stay with me, please._ Kat started to cry and as the tears fell down she saw that Jean had started to

cry as well. _I'm sorry Katharine._ That was the last message she sent Kat before she was gone again. Kat fell down crying. Logan walked over to her after getting the professor in the car and picked her up. She leaned against him and cried on his

shoulder. _I know you love her Katharine, but she made her choice._ Professor Xavier didn't know if that would help any, but he had to try something. The car ride was quiet all the way back to the mansion, the only sound was that of Kat's

almost silent sobs.


	9. Sisters Talk

When they got back to the mansion Kat ran from the car to her room. Storm was going to go after her, but Logan held her back. "You have to let her be by herself right now Storm, her mom…aunt…whatever; anyway Jean just went to Magneto's

team. She's probably going to want to be by herself for a little bit."

Peter wasn't sure what was going on, but he could sense that Kat was back, and something was wrong. He was giving Kimberly and Tommy a tour of the mansion, but he decided to go find Kat. "Sorry to cut the tour short here in the game room,

but Katharine is back, and she needs me." "I'm coming with you, I'm her sister. Tommy, you can stay here and meet some of Kat's friends. I don't know if she'll want to see you, I don't even know if she'll want to see me, and we're blood,"

Kimberly said. "Ok Kim, just make sure she's ok," Tommy said as he kissed Kim on the top of the head. "Ok Peter, let's go find Kat." Kim kissed Tommy and then left with Peter. Tommy walked around the game room and saw some kids, "so,

are any of you friends with Kat?" "Who?" They all asked at the same time. "Katharine or I guess she's more commonly known around here as Tinkerbell," he explained. "Oh, Tink. Well she didn't really talk to anyone except the professor, and

Jean, as rumor had it. She didn't start talking to others until Jean died last year. And even then it took a couple months," one girl said. "Now she talks to Storm, Logan, Scott, Rogue, Bobby, and Peter, oh, and me recently. I'm Kitty by the way.

Kitty Pryde," the girl said holding out her hand. Tommy shook it and replied, "I'm Tommy, and hopefully soon, I'll be Kat's brother-in-law. I want to ask Kimberly to marry me once all this is over." "Well, good luck with that, no one knows when

it will be over." "Then maybe I'll ask sooner," he said with a far off look on his face.

Peter was racing through the halls toward Kat's room, because that's where she usually went, and he had a feeling she'd be there now. Once they got to the new door he had just put up, he knocked and said, "Kat, Kat it's me Peter, and your

sister's with me." "Hey sweetie, can you let us is?" Kim asked. Kat was lying down in her bed and didn't feel like getting up, so she used her telekinetic powers to unlock and open the door. Peter and Kim went inside. Peter sat down on the bed

and Kat curled up in his arms while Kimberly sat on the chair. "What's wrong Kat?" Peter asked. "It's Jean. She went with Magneto. I can't believe she did that. It's not like her at all." Peter hugged her and kissed her head. "It will be ok; she'll

come back to us, to you." "I hope so." Kim moved over to the bed and sat down next to her sister. Kat looked at Kim and gave her a hug, "I'm so glad you and Tommy are here. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have the two of you anymore,

even if you're not mutants." The three of them laughed a little, and then Kim remembered something. She pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Kat, "this is from our cousin Ashley and her husband, Andros. I know you never got the

chance to meet them, Ashley is our cousin on dad's side, so she's dad's, sister's daughter. She's always wanted to meet you." Inside the envelope was a card along with some money and a phone number. "That's Ashley's cell-phone number. She

wants you to call when you get the chance. Everyone in Angel Grove misses you; we stopped by there on our way here." "Where's Tommy?" Kat asked. "We had him stay in the game room to wait for us." "Then let's not keep him waiting too

much longer." They all got up and went to the game room where Tommy was playing a game of pool with Bobby as Rogue talked with Kitty. Kim walked over to Tommy, who was standing by the table, and kissed him on the cheek. "Who's

winning?" She asked. "Well, right now Bobby, but I think he may be cheating," Tommy replied. "I'm sorry to say this, but Bobby never cheats, at or on anything," Kat said with a small laugh. Rogue looked up and saw her friend. She walked over

to Kat and gave her a hug. "I heard about what happened, I'm really sorry." "Don't worry about it, there's nothing you could've done." "You know the same goes for you, but I heard that Logan is going to go look for Jean." "What? Where is he?

If he's going looking for her, I'm going with him." "I don't know where he is, but you might be able to catch him in the garage." Kat took one look at Peter, _I have to go, I'm sorry._ Peter looked at her and said, "I know." Kat ran down the hall

and towards the garage.


	10. A Visit To Jean

In the garage, Kat got there just as Logan was getting on a motorcycle. "I'm coming with you," she said. "Fine, then hop on and put this helmet on kid." Kat rolled her eyes, put the helmet on, and got on the back. They took off and headed to

where Magneto had everyone gathered. When they got there, Logan and Kat snuck up and put on hoods so they wouldn't be recognized. Kat saw Jean. _Jean, Jean it's me. I'm here with Logan; we need to talk to you. Meet us over in the _

_trees._ Before Magneto was done, Logan and Kat walked over to a small section in the woods to wait for Jean. _You shouldn't be here Kat; I don't want to hurt you._ Kat looked over and saw Jean. _You won't hurt me; I know you could never _

_do that. I don't know about Logan though._ Kat ran over to Jean and hugged her. "Hey baby girl," Jean said, and she kissed her on the top of the head. Kat looked up at Jean. "Hey mom." Jean smiled when she heard Kat call her mom. "I don't

think anyone will ever know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." "Jean, I think you should come back with us," Logan said. "I wish I could Logan, but I don't want to risk hurting anyone." "You won't mom, I won't let you. Please come

home with us." As Kat said this Logan raised into the air and was flung into a tree. Jean moved in front of Kat. _Stay behind me baby, I won't let him hurt you._ Magneto stepped out. "You never learn, do you?" He laughed. Jean stayed in front of

Kat. "Magneto, stop, please," she begged. "Don't worry, I won't hurt your precious baby girl, I'm just going to teach this one a lesson," he sneered. Kat looked up at Jean. _Mom, let me stop him._ Jean looked down at her daughter. _Ok, fine, but _

_don't get hurt._ Kat stepped out from behind Jean and looked at Magneto. "Magneto, leave him alone, or I'll make you." Magneto looked at her and laughed. How could a child who only has wings and can astroproject, stop me." "I guess you

don't know my other powers. I'm telepathic and telekinetic." "So, you have the same powers as Jean, do you? But are you as strong?" "Let's see." Kat's wings sprouted and she flew into the air. She knocked Magneto against a tree and stopped

Logan from crashing into the ground. Kat set Logan down softly and turned to Magneto. "Oh, I like you. How would you like to join me in our fight against the "cure"? You'll be with your mom." "Actually, I was hoping my mom would come back

with me, but I see now that she doesn't think it's safe. So I'm going to tell you now that I plan to come and visit her, and you're not going to bother us when I come." Kat landed gracefully on the ground and put her wings away. She walked over

to Jean and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you won't come home with us?" "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to for your own safety." Jean looked down at her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Baby, I think you better

go." "Ok, I guess so. I love you mom." "I love you too baby girl." Kat got Logan and they left. _Be safe baby girl, I'll see you soon._ Kat smiled as she heard Jean's voice in her head.


	11. Kim's Attempt, Trouble Stirs at Alcatraz

When they finally got back Kat went to Peter's room and knocked on the door. "Yeah," Peter said. "Peter, it's me, Kat, can I come in?" "Yeah, come on in and lay down, it's really late." "I know, and I'm sorry about that." Kat opened the door

and went in. She was in her pajamas because she had changed as soon as she got back. Peter moved over and lifted up the sheets. Kat crawled in next to him and laid her head on his chest. "She wouldn't come back with me." Kat said as she

began to cry. Peter looked at her and kissed her on the head. "I'm sorry," but as he said it he noticed she was already asleep. _She must have worn herself out today, _he thought to himself. He felt that she was having a nightmare, so he pulled her

closer to him and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her fear start to subside and then he fell asleep himself.

Kat started stirring as she was having a nightmare. _Jean was standing next to Magneto and her eyes were black. "Jean, what are you doing? Come home with me, please," Kat screamed to Jean. "Sorry baby girl, but I'm on his side _

_now. I'm fighting against the cure, no matter the cost, even if it means killing you," "But Jean, you're good, and you're my mom, I know you would never hurt me." "If that's what it takes to stop the cure, I make no guarantees." _

_"Please, mom, I love you, and I don't want to lose you again."_ Kat started screaming in her sleep, "Mom, mom, please, don't." Peter woke up and tried to wake up Kat as well. "Kat, Kat, wake up." Kat's eyes opened and she started

crying. She looked up at Peter and he kissed her forehead. "It was only a dream Kat, it's over now, everything's ok." "It was so real. I don't know how much longer I can take it." "Take what?" "Take not having Jean here for me when I need her,

and not having her…just, well, here. She's always been there, since the day I was born. Her presence has always kept me grounded and feeling safe. It's just not the same without her." "We'll get her back Kat, so don't worry. She loves you too

much." They kissed and then went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Tommy and Kimberly were lying in bed in their room. "Tommy, I'm worried for Kat. With Jean gone, I don't know how long Kat will be able to keep it together. She might lose it soon if we can't get Jean back. Maybe we can get a meeting

with Jean somehow." "We'll see Kim, we'll see." Tommy kissed Kim and pulled her close. Kim's eyes grew huge. "I know how we can contact her!" Kim shot up out of bed in her pajamas and ran to find the professor. "Kim, Kim, wait for me."

Tommy got up and ran after Kimberly, just hoping he could catch up to her before he got lost.

The professor could sense Kim trying to find him, and he knew why she was looking for him. He wasn't sure if it would work or not, but he was willing to try. He sent a message to Kim, _Miss. Hart; I'm in my office and have the time to see _

_you __right now._ Kim was a little confused, and then she remembered that Prof. X was telepathic and the confusion went away. She ran to his office as fast as she could, with Tommy close behind her. She opened the door and went right in. "I know

why you're here Kimberly, and I'm not sure if it will work or not, but you're welcome to try," Professor Xavier said. "Tommy, why don't you go spend some time with Kat? Get to know her a little better. This is something I have to do by myself,"

Kimberly said. Tommy walked over and kissed her, and then he said, "Ok." He left the office and went to go find Kat, and most likely Peter. The professor turned to Kim, "Now, Miss. Hart, we must go to Cerebro in order to reach Jean."

"What's Cerebro, Professor?" "Cerebro is a machine that connects me to every living creature. And it's how we're going to contact your Aunt Jean." "Ok." The professor and Kim left his office and headed down the hall towards Cerebro in hopes

of convincing Jean to come back to them. While in the hall, Kim turned to the professor. "Professor, is it true what Kat told me, that Jean is our aunt?" "Yes, Miss. Hart, it is. She and your mother were sisters. It's a shame your mother never got

the chance to know." They got to Cerebro and the professor told Kim to come inside with him. "You do want to be the one to speak with her, don't you?" "Yes, I do. It has to be me to convince her." "Ok then, place your hand on my shoulder,

and send her a message with your mind when I tell you that you can." The professor hooked himself up to Cerebro and the room went dark. There were millions of little dots all over. "Woah, this is amazing," Kimberly said as she looked around

her. The professor sat there trying to make a connection with Jean, and finally he did. "Ok, now send her your message." _Jean, it's me, Kim. The professor is helping me. You need to come back Jean, if you don't, I don't know what Kat _

_will do. She cries herself to sleep at night, she has nightmares, and she's starting to make herself physically sick from worrying about you so much. You need to come back. If not for your own good, than for Kat's. _Jean heard Kim's

message and was worried about Kat. _I don't want to hurt her, or you, Kim. I don't want to hurt anyone._ Then Jean was gone. "I'm sorry Miss. Hart; I've lost contact with her." "It's ok Professor, I've done what I can and it wasn't enough."

The professor sensed something was up and contacted Storm. _Storm; take Logan, Scott, Peter, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Tinkerbell with you on the jet to Alcatraz Island. You need to stop Magneto before he kills a child mutant, and _

_countless others._ With that Storm gathered everyone and they were off.


	12. The Battle

At the camp with Magneto and his troops, they were planning how to best attack the facility on Alcatraz, so they could kill the mutant who was helping the humans create the cure. Finally, they started on their walk to the Golden Gate Bridge and all

the humans started running at the sight. When all the mutants were on the bridge, Magneto used his powers to separate the bridge from its support and moved it towards the island. "Charles said he always wanted to build bridges," Magneto said.

With that they were on the island and all the troops guarding the facility were out at their posts ready to defend it to their death. Magneto sent some of his troops forward, but held Pyro back. "In chess you always move pawns first." The guards

shot at the mutants and those that were down there attacking were hit with the "cure."

Storm turned on stealth mode and landed the jet on the island. They all piled out of the jet except Scott, Kat, and Logan. Kat went over to him. "I can't do it. I can't face Jean," he said. "Then stay on the jet and stay out of the way," Logan said

with a smirk. "You ready for this kid?" Logan asked Kat as they got off the jet. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. They ran over to stand with the others between Magneto and the facility. "This is where it all ends Magneto," Storm shouted.

_Mom, I love you. I refuse to hurt you._ Jean looked down at Kat with tears in her eyes. _I love you too baby girl._ Jean stayed up near Magneto, but off to the side. "Juggernaut, go get the kid," Magneto ordered. Kitty Pryde looked up, _not if I _

_get there first._ She thought to herself as she ran through the wall and headed towards the mutant's cell. Magneto sent some more mutants to attack and the battle started. Kat was by Peter's side, they were taking mutants out left and right, same

as everyone else.

In the building, Juggernaut was chasing Kitty Pryde while looking for the mutant who was the reason for the cure. Kitty dodged him and ran into a room with a boy. "Hi, I'm Kitty!" She said to him. "Now let's get you out of here." "Wait…."

Kitty walked right into the wall and hit her head. "Why didn't that work?" She asked. "That's kind of my power." "Oh, well then move to the side." As they moved, they heard something coming towards them. It was Juggernaut, and he came into

the room at full speed. He crashed right into the wall and was knocked out. With that, Kitty grabbed the boys hand and led him back to the professor.

Back at the battle, The Brotherhood was defeated and Kitty came out of the building with the boy. She led him over to the Storm. "Good work Kitty," Storm praised. It was all over. Jean stood there on top of the hill, after not having really done

anything except destroy a few of the guards. Her eyes were black and Magneto was getting ready to leave. He left over the bridge, knowing that somehow, something would set Jean off. A bunch of guards started to approach from behind Jean

and the hill, their guns raised. "Don't shoot!" Logan shouted. "It's all over, don't shoot!" However, they didn't listen and they shot at Jean. Her eyes went a darker shade of black and her face became filled with veins. "Everyone get out of here!"

Storm shouted. Jean destroyed the guards who shot at her and then the x-jet, with Scott still on it. There was an eruption of power surging from Jean. "Everyone go across the bridge now!" Logan shouted with Storm. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and the

boy all headed towards the bridge so they could get to safety. "I'm staying." Logan told Storm. "Be safe," she replied. Storm left with the kids, but Kat and Peter were still right there with Logan. Kat looked at Peter. _This has to be me to stop her _

_Peter. Get Logan out of here, even if it means you have to knock him out._ Peter understood, but he didn't want to lose her. "Kat be safe." He said and then kissed her. "I love you!" "I love you too!" She replied. "Logan, leave now, this has

to be me." Kat shouted. "No, I'm the only one who can get close enough without her destroying me." Without Logan knowing, Peter snuck behind him and knocked him out, knowing he wouldn't give up. Then Peter took him to the bridge, and

disappeared over the bridge. After Kat knew he was safely over, she turned her attention to Jean. Jean's eyes were still black, and she had destroyed almost everything. The bridge disintegrated as Jean destroyed it next. Kat took a huge breath,

being thankful that Peter had made it over safe. _Mom, mom, look at me!_ Kat knew if she spoke, only The Phoenix would hear her. She needed to make a connection with Jean, and she was afraid that maybe Jean was too far-gone. "What do you

want child?" The Phoenix asked her. "I want to talk to my mom." Kat replied. Kat stayed far enough away so that The Phoenix couldn't destroy her. "Your mom isn't here anymore, it's just me." "I don't believe that. She's too strong for you to

get rid of her." "But you're not." "Maybe not, but I don't think she'll let you do that." "Want to test that theory?" "Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I do." With that, Kat started walking closer to Jean, who was now The Phoenix. Try as hard as The

Phoenix could to destroy Kat, for some reason she just couldn't, something inside her wouldn't let her, and with that, Kat knew Jean was still in there, that there was still a chance for her to reach her mom. Kat got right up next to The Phoenix.

"You're going to die for those humans?" "No, but I would die for you, mom." Kat decided to try to reach her mom telepathically now, because she could see Jean's eyes start to lighten. _Mom, I know you can hear me now. Please answer me, _

_tell me you're still in there, that you're still fighting her._ Kat looked deep into Jean's eyes, and tears started to fall as she saw her mom in there deep down. _I'm trying Kat, but she's just too strong, you're going to have to kill me to save _

_everyone else._ Kat looked at her with a hurt look in her eyes. _You know I could never do that, just as you could never hurt me, no matter who's controlling you. Please come back to me, fight this, and then we can go back to the _

_professor, and he can put the barriers up and teach you how to control it. We'll find some way to fix this. I know we can, as long as we do this together, and we never are separated again._ Jean's eyes started to tear up as they slowly

returned to normal. "Ok." She said, right before she fainted into Kat's arms. Kat sprouted her wings, picked up Jean, using her powers to keep her up, and flew back to the mansion.


	13. Jean's Return

At the mansion, Peter was pacing back and forth, waiting for some sign that Kat was ok. Kim and Tommy were there right by his side waiting, and soon enough, all of Kat's friends were waiting. It was a small group, but it was more than what

would've been there a year ago. Soon Peter was filled with happiness, and he knew the emotion was coming from Kat. She was sending him a sign that everything was ok. A big smile broke across his face and he ran to the garden just in time to

see Kat land with Jean in her arms, alive. Everyone was a little confused to see him run towards the garden, and so they decided to follow. Logan walked over and took Jean from Kat. Peter walked over to Kat, and caught her just as she had

fainted. Getting Jean back and then flying all the way back to the mansion really took a lot out of her. The professor told Logan and Peter to take Kat and Jean to the infirmary so they could be taken care of. Kim and Tommy followed, and then

Tommy touched Kim's shoulder. "Kim, wait." "What is it Tommy?" Tommy got down on one knee and reached into his pocket, pulling out a black box. "Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?" He asked. Kim stood there for a minute, shocked.

"Well?" "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Tommy placed the pink diamond ring on Kim's finger, and she jumped into his arms, kissing him on the lips. "Now let's go check on Kat and Jean." Everyone clapped and then Kim and Tommy went to the

infirmary to see how their relatives were doing.

In the infirmary, Logan was sitting next to Jean's bed, and Peter was sitting next to Kat's. The professor stood over Jean, putting the barriers back up. This time he wouldn't stop until he was done. Kim and Tommy walked in and walked over to

Kat's bed. "How's she doing?" Kim asked. "She's doing better; she really just needs to rest." Peter answered. "Same goes for Jean, for the most part." "Thank goodness, I was really worried." Kim said. Tommy put his arm around Kim and

kissed her head, "Don't worry sweetie, they'll both be fine, and when they wake up we can tell them the good news." Peter looked at Kim and Tommy and then looked at Kim's finger and saw the pink diamond ring. "Are you two…?" "Yep."

Kim answered. "Congratulations!" "Thanks." Without anyone knowing, there was another conversation going on, and only the professor knew it was happening. _Thanks baby girl, you saved me!_ Jean said to Kat. _What did you expect? You're _

_my mom, and I love you. I wasn't going to lose you again; I'd rather die than have that happen._ Kat replied. _It would be the same for me. Are you strong enough to wake up yet?_ Jean asked. _Yeah, but I'm going to wait until you are. _

_I think I want to rest enough to where I'm fully energized._ Kat said. _Ok, sounds fine to me, but why don't you and I actually get some sleep?_ Jean asked. _Ok, I don't mind that, just promise you'll be here when I wake up._ Kat asked

Jean. _I promise._ And, with that, they both went to sleep.


	14. A New Day, A New Adventure

The next morning, Peter was sleeping in between Jean and Kat's beds, and Logan was in his room. Kat and Jean both woke up at the same time, looked at each other, and smiled. The professor had put all the barriers back up, and had planned to

remove them one at a time as Jean got stronger and could control it. Peter woke up and saw them both awake. He smiled and kissed Kat. "I'm going to go cook the whole family some breakfast." He kissed Kat on the head, nodded at Jean, and

left to the kitchen. Kat looked at Jean, who was now standing, got off her bed, ran over, and hugged Jean. She never wanted to let go of her again. "Good morning baby girl!" Jean said as she kissed the top of Kat's head. "Good morning, mom!"

"What do you say we go help Peter with breakfast?" "Sounds good to me, but maybe we should wake Kim and Tommy up first, I'm sure they would love to talk to you." "Ok, that sounds fine." They left the infirmary and headed to Kim and

Tommy's room. When they got there, they knocked on the door. Kim and Tommy were already awake, they were just sitting in bed, so they shouted, "Come in." Kat opened the door and they went inside. "Kat, Jean, you're up!" Kim said as she

ran over and hugged her sister and her aunt. "How are you guys feeling?" Tommy asked. "We're feeling much better, thank you for asking." Jean said as she hugged Kat from behind. Kat looked at Kim's hands and saw the ring. "Oh my God, are

you two engaged?" Kat asked excitedly. "Yes, we are!" Kim said with a big smile on her face. Kat ran over and hugged Tommy while Kim and Jean hugged. "Congratulations." Jean said. "Welcome to the family Tommy," Kat said smiling.

"Thanks guys." Tommy said. "Let's go down to the kitchen, Peter should have breakfast done by now, and we don't want to keep him waiting." Jean said. "Oh yeah, come on." Kat said as they all started walking out the door smiling.

In the kitchen, Peter had just finished breakfast and was about to go get them all when they came in. "Just in time you guys, I just finished." Peter said. Kat walked over and kissed him. "Why don't you all go sit down and I'll help Peter serve

breakfast?" Kat said. "Ok," they all replied, went, and sat down. Tommy and Kim sat on one side of the table while Jean sat on the other side with two chairs on one side of her for Kat and Peter. Kat and Peter came into the room each carrying

two plates, and with one floating behind them. They set the plates down in front of everyone, and took their seats. Kat sat next to Jean and Peter sat next to Kat. The room was full of wedding talk as Kim and Tommy discussed what they might do

for their wedding with the other three. There was laughter and happiness as everyone caught up. Kat got up to clear the table and Jean got up to help her while the others just relaxed. While they were doing the dishes, Jean turned to Kat.

"Katharine, do you want to go live with Kim and Tommy?" She asked Kat. Kat looked at Jean with a confused look on her face. "Why would I want to do that?" She replied. "I just thought, since I'm going to be doing a lot of training so I can

control all this power, you'd think I wouldn't have time for you anymore, and that you'd want to spend time with them." "Sure, I'd love to spend time with them, but I just got you back, and besides, why would I want to go farther away from Peter

when we really just started getting to know each other? And, I've finally started making some friends. So, I'm most definitely staying with you, if you still want me to that is." "Of course I do, in fact, nothing would make me happier than to have you

stay with me here." "And, I was hoping the professor would let me train with you, so that way when I use a lot of my power I won't get so exhausted." "I think that he'll think that's a good idea." At that moment, Professor Xavier entered the room.

"You're right Jean; I do think that's a good idea. It would make things a lot easier to train the two of you together, since your powers are so similar." The professor said. "Then it's settled, I'm staying here with you mom!" Kat said with a big smile

on her face. They finished the dishes and Jean walked over to Kat and put an arm around her shoulders. "You know I'm never going to leave you again, right?" She said to Kat as she kissed the top of her head. "Yeah I know mom, and I couldn't

be happier." Kat replied, and with that, she hugged her mom and they went back into the other room with the professor. That afternoon they had a funeral for Scott, who had died in the x-jet at that thought to be final battle, and as everyone went

inside Tommy's communicator went off.

TO BE CONTINUED…ZODIAC RANGERS: THE NEW GENERATION OF POWER RANGERS WITH POWER FROM THE CHINESE ZODIAC


End file.
